Aquatic Form
Shapeshift into aquatic form, increasing swim speed by 50%, and allowing the druid to breathe underwater. Also protects the caster from Polymorph effects. The act of shapeshifting frees the caster from Polymorph and Movement Impairing effects. Also known as a Sea Lion, Druids get a series of quests at level 16 that they need to complete before getting this form. One can only use the Aquatic Form while swimming, but can travel normal running speed in water and will not run out of breath (water breathing). Take note that this 50% increase is of the 66.6% base swim speed, hence giving a 33.3% bonus. Thus the net effect of this form is to allow you to move at 100% normal running speed, in water. The downside of this form is that it has no defensive capabilities whatsoever, meaning that in a combat situation it's only really useful for escape. Outside of combat however, it has a large number of potential uses. The speed bonus means that it can serve as a fast form of travel if a given destination can be reached via water, and the greater presence of rivers in Alliance territory means it also gives Horde Druids venturing into that area with numerous opportunities for concealment, reconnaissance, and rapid escape as mentioned above. The form can also be exceptionally useful for Druids with the Herbalism tradeskill, as it allows more rapid harvesting of the herb Stranglekelp, which is valuable on many servers. Form Information thumb| Aquatic Form has the following benefits: * Swim Speed is increased by 50% * Immunity to Polymorph effects * Shapeshifting breaks snare, root, and polymorph effects. Spell Details *Casting Time: Instant *Casting Cost: 16% of base mana (379 mana at level 70 without talents) *Gained at: Level 16 from a quest *School: Feral Combat / Nature *Target: Self *Duration: Lasts until cancelled *Range: N/A *Cooldown: N/A Enhancing Talents Talents that affect specific abilities are not listed here, in order to keep this list shorter. |} Notes * To gain the Aquatic Form skill, you must travel to Moonglade, where you begin a series of Quests, starting with the A Lesson to Learn. Once you have complete the quests, you need to speak to the Druid Trainer that initially sent you on the quest, to learn the Aquatic Form spell. * While in Aquatic Form, you can't cast spells or talk to NPCs, You are also considered a Beast, so spells that target Beasts can be used on you (Hibernate, for instance). * Your caster form will start regaining mana 5 seconds after you change to aquatic form. * As with other forms, the druid cannot drink, eat or use items. Tips and Tactics * Use this whenever you go into the water. It is a useful technique for escaping PVP opponents, as few can equal the Sea Lion's swim speed. However, you are still slower than a hunter's pet underwater. Tips for this form's quest chain * After Tajarri tells you to speak to the residents of Moonglade to find the pendant, go to Bunthen Plainswind, Moonglade's Thunder Bluff flight master. He will give you directions to one half of the pendant. * Once you are finished talking to Bunthen, speak to Silva Fil'naveth, the Darnassus flight master, for directions to the other half of the pendant. ---- Category:Druid Abilities Category:Game Terms